1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an X-ray fluorescence analyzer that is capable of detecting toxic substances or the like and which is used for screening products or measuring a film thickness of plating or the like and to a measurement position adjusting method for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fluorescent X-ray analysis, a spectrum is acquired from energy by irradiating a sample with X-rays emitted from an X-ray source and detecting fluorescent X-rays which are characteristic X-rays emitted from the sample using an X-ray detector, and a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of the sample or film thickness measurement is performed. Since samples can be rapidly analyzed in a non-destructive manner by the fluorescent X-ray analysis, the fluorescent X-ray analysis is widely used in the fields of process control, quality control, and the like. In recent years, high precision and high sensitivity of the fluorescent X-ray analysis are achieved, and thus trace measurement is enabled. In particular, the fluorescent X-ray analysis is expected to be spread as an analysis method of detecting toxic substances contained in materials, complex electronic parts, or the like.
In the X-ray fluorescence analyzer according to the related art, an operator sets a sample at a predetermined position on a sample stage and performs measurement. At this time, the setting position is irradiated with a laser beam or spotlight so as to mark the position at which the sample is set on the sample stage. The operator visually checks the position irradiated with a laser beam or spotlight, coarsely positions the sample, then observes the surface of the sample using an image from an imaging device such as a camera for observing a measurement position of the sample, finely positions the sample, and performs analysis or measurement on a desired position.
An example of the X-ray fluorescence analyzer according to the related is disclosed in JP-A-2006-329944.
The above-mentioned technique according to the related art may have the following problems.
That is, in a method of irradiating a setting position of a sample with a laser beam or spotlight and using the laser beam or the spotlight as a mark for coarse positioning as in the X-ray fluorescence analyzer according to the related art, since light such as the laser beam or the spotlight glares in an image from an imaging device in which the setting position is enlarged and displayed, there may be a problem in that it is difficult to observe the surface of a sample and a fine positioning operation becomes complicated.